


the Event Horizon

by ChatterBoxomie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Disease, During Canon, During the War, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mass Exodus, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Threats of Violence, You'll see what I mean, a bit of Canon Deviance, black holes, gratuitous prejudice and stupidity, not knowing someone's origin story means you can improvise right?, possibly, space dangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatterBoxomie/pseuds/ChatterBoxomie
Summary: Everything that was once beautiful on Cybertron has either already razed to the ground, or is in the process of doing so.'bots with no badges have no place there, anymore, nor do they feel welcome.Fire and smoke is a constant companion, one that no one truly asked for.They didn't want to run, but they felt they had no choice; so, with regret in their optics and hollow laughs on their glossas, they fled into the stars on a ship full of strangers, hoping to make their new homes, better homes, among the stars. But there's only so long that you can run from something before it catches up to you.It's as a certain 'bot once said: "All things truly wicked start from innocence."How long can anyone really run from themselves, the dark corners of their minds, before they succumb to the desperation of doing so?Hop on-board the Event Horizon, duck your helm there (wouldn't want you to lose an optic), and maybe you'll find out.But you better be careful that you're not the one to lose it, first.





	

Noncombatant Pillion Starship

NPS  _Event Horizon_

* * *

 

**SHIP COMMAND**

Helmsman, or Pilot: OVERRIDE

Navigator: LIGATURE

Captain: MIRTH

Second-in-Command: SKYLINE

Co-Pilot: CONTENTION

* * *

 

**SCIENTISTS, ENGINEERS, MEDICAL UNIT, AND STAFF**

Chief Medical Officer (Doctor): AMBIEN

Surgeon: STEELFORGE and TORCHWELD, her apprentice

Medical Staff: VALIUM, XANAX, LUNESTA, and ROHYPNOL

Emergency Response Team: PARIAS, HEIMLICH, and ASYSTOLE

Director of Security: TORRENT

CR Security Unit: LOREX, UBIQUITI, AXIS, and FENDER

Energon Handlers and Transportation: UNNAMED DRONES

Aerospace Engineer: PULSAR

Engine Monitors (Aides): GEMINI, CLOUD DANCER, and SOLARFLARE

Merchants/  _EH_  Ownership/Upgrades: TACITURN and CLAMOR

**Resident Politicians/Scientists: Extensive Numbers: Explicit Records [Confidential]**

Psychologists (therapists, researchers, etc...):

HENBANE [research psychologist]

WOLPE [CBT, systematic desensitization, therapist]

**Anthropologists: cultural, society, physical**

GLYPH [linguistic anthropology]

HERITAGE [cultural/societal historian]

**Architects:**

ASHLAR

FACADE

SCUTTLE

**Historians:**

GLYPH [encryption specialist]

JIHAD [archivist]

DISCERNMENT [Cybertronian religious historian]

HERITAGE [cultural historian - native comprehension specialist]

**Politicians:**

SLANDER [Iaconian chancellor]

DOUBLETHINK

NEWSPEAK [former reporter]

DYNASTY [former Senator hailing from Vos]

MANDATE [former judge - former DA]

**Organic/physiological/invention/chemical scientists:**

ABSOLUTE ZERO ["chemisist"]

MASTERMIND [salesman]

CONCOCTION [chemical engineer]

FABRICATION

GADGET [weapons-systems upgrades and inventor]

ALLOY

DILUTION

**Janitorial Staff:**

Inside Maintenance: DRONES, handled by RESOLVE [waste disposal]

Organizational Center: FIXIT

Outside Maintenance: PERJURY [biotech]

Artillery: WINDRAZOR and BERETTA

Rivet Duty: LIMERENCE, BACKLASH (spark-twin to Reese)

Energon Servers: AUTOMATED DRONES

**Miscellaneous:**

Historical Archivist: JIHAD

Communications Officers: FOGHAT, RELAY (courier), and REESE (spark-twin to Backlash) (Occasionally, HERITAGE helps out, too)

Habsuite Helmcount: 853, initially.

* * *

 

**RECREATION**

"the Bar": Bartenders are BUSBOY and (occasionally) QUARRY

(Makes usage of energon serving and interior maintenance drones, as well as occasional aide from FIXIT)

* * *

  **CREW (insofar)**

POLYPHONY, music-maker

CANDID, spectralist observation

CIRCUIT, aspiring scientist, resident electrician, rumored Decepticon sympathizer

SURREXIT, enforcer of the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said that I was moving all my major projects here? Yeah. This is another one.
> 
> This is the story, alternatively, of a big group of non-aligned Cybertronians running from the war. It's a story that begins with the Exodus, and ends when the war does.
> 
> It's a long, painful journey -- many 'bots will be lost, good 'bots who don't deserve to die the way they do, and bad 'bots who probably deserve it more but live, anyway.
> 
> Look on the bright side -- if you make it past the war, you can make it through anything. Even if you're totally broken by the time it's over.
> 
> Right?
> 
> Also, you guys remember way back when I said that certain characters I'd introduced through my "... Loving You is So Easy..." story would be seen again? It's that time.
> 
> This story lets you get to know Polyphony (yes, that Polyphony), and Resolve, and Polyphony's friend Candid -- and you get to see Kaon back before he was Kaon™. 
> 
> And those people you read about when Polyphony was dancing her sorrows away? They're gonna be here, too. Enjoy yourselves, kiddos.
> 
> I know I will. ^^ Also, I'm gonna cry a lot. Head's up.
> 
> That being said, I will update this list of characters as you meet them. I wrote down the ones that were important, and the ones you already knew in the crew -- the rest, you'll have to meet on your own. ^^ At least you get to make a lot of names, and this is a handy list to help you keep track of who's who and who does what. Aren't I nice?
> 
> (snickers)


End file.
